


Beyond Your Cold Gaze

by AniFre101



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nude Modeling, add more tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is desperate for some money and he gets to work as a nude model for the first time in his life with a prestigious artist such as Sousuke, who is quite talkative but also a harsh critique when it comes to art. Sousuke unknowingly gets drawn to his client as he wants to learn more about Makoto, who smiles sad smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Your Cold Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> In which, Makoto is offered coffee and he doesn't like it.
> 
> Based on an idea I posted on tumblr such as this link: http://maggiesouth.tumblr.com/post/106756463905/au-in-which-sousuke-is-an-artist-and-hes-known

He stomps his way to the balcony as he takes out a pack of cigs from his back pocket. Opening the door, he heads to his usual spot on the balcony. Taking out one stick, he lights the end up. He inhales from the other side of the cigarette, and he exhales with ease. He looks at the city before him. It’s late in the afternoon, and he sees traffic going by through the streets. He hears the people below.

Sousuke Yamazaki, age 25, leans over the balcony, stretching his shoulders in a way to reduce the tension. He sighs, thinking back about what happened yesterday with a female artist. He feels a disgust in the back of his throat for her artwork. He gives her the worst criticism he has, plus bluntly speaking of a particular sensitive matter that he should not have, but he shrugs at the memory for he does not care. She was in an outrage and deemed herself to be of some worth, but he told her that her artwork cannot be seen in his art musuem or show. He advises her that for her sake, her artwork should not be seen anywhere else on the planet.

“How can her artwork prove her worth when she doesn’t express anything in that mess of a painting she had...Heh, like many others, she failed.” Sousuke finds an ashtray that he usually leaves around his balcony and he puts an end to his cigarette. He comes back into his apartment. This place is also his art studio. Thanks to his talent, he’s able to afford such a grand place of his own. It’s big, big enough to fit a few more people in, but he finds it best with just him by himself. His family, especially his parents, are proud of his work and talent, and they could not ask anymore of him than they should. He’s just glad to get away from them and have this eternal peace to himself.

His apartment has several of his best works, won in different shows and awarded by different various people well known in the art world. His artworks depict nature, people, animals, and such in various ways in different colors. Sousuke is known for his sensational tastes, and another side that depicts his work in extreme tastes. Many agencies want him for different reasons, but he is not willing to work for those that are not able to work with him. He has made a name for himself, and he’s proven that he cannot work with others well for having different tastes, along with harsh criticism.

Then, Sousuke hears his doorbell going off. Walking over to the door in stride, he looks through the keyhole. He finds a man with brown hair and astonishing green eyes that look at his feet before him. This man is grasping his strap of his bag in a nervous manner. Sousuke has no clue who this is, but there’s a few conclusions that he has in mind. Unlocking the door, Sousuke greets in an emotionless tone, “Yes, can I help you?”

Startled, the man is quite jumpy. He continues to grip his strap a little harder than he should. “Uh, um, I got a call a few days ago...um, about a particular portrait?”

“Oh, something like that. Yeah, I think I remember calling someone about a portrait.” Sousuke recalls something about calling a person to do a portrait, not even bothering to remember the person’s name.

“Oh, and you didn’t ask for a name, but you said I should come in at this time.” This man sounds uneasy, and his face is slightly red. “It’s...you asked me to do a n-n-”

“Oh, right. I remember now. I did ask for you to do a nude portrait. Yeah, come in.” Sousuke opens the door wider.

“T-thanks.” The man bows down a bit, and he comes in, quickening his steps.

“It’s fine. Before doing the portrait, make yourself comfortable. Any beverage you want? I got coffee.” Sousuke offers, leading the way in his studio.

“C-coffee is fine.” He states, unsure of himself. “Oh, and I’m Tachibana Makoto.”

“Sousuke Yamazaki, but I’m sure you knew who I was when I called you. Sorry, I don’t remember most of the people I call for when I ask for their particular portraits, nude or not.” Sousuke heads to the right side of his apartment, and heads to his kitchen.

“That’s fine. And, do you mind if I ask what you do with-”

“Yeah, sorry, I do mind. I don’t tell my customers or clients what I usually do with my artwork. It’s best that you don’t know, and it’s easier for me. But, I will not use the portrait in bad tastes. When I do call you, for example, it means I have a keen eye for your particular eyes or body frame or your smile.” Sousuke stares into Makoto’s eyes, displaying the truth in his words, and he breaks the contact as he explores the cabinets for the coffee.

Makoto couldn’t shaking off a certain feeling when he’s told of something like this. He rubs his arm in comfort. “Oh, I see. You really do sound professional, but I-I’m not sure if I-”

“I did call you for a reason, so don’t feel so unsure of yourself, Tachibana.” Sousuke smirks in a way. He continues to busy himself with the coffee. Taking a spoon, he scoops twice into the cup that he finds by the sink and heads over to the hot water dispenser. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“I am 25, and I live in Iwatobi or I mean, I use to before I left for college. I recently went back to visit my folks and my twin siblings are in college now, but they…” Makoto hesitates to finish the rest of his life story, but he doesn’t when Sousuke hands him the cup of hot coffee. Makoto smiles in appreciation. “Well, I struggle to make a living here and my folks are...um, well, there’s a reason why I took the offer for the portrait.”

“I see. You need money. You want to help your family out, right?” Standing in the kitchen, Sousuke leans back against the counter behind him.

“Y-yes, that’s it really...um…” Makoto takes a sip from his cup and his face shows a bit of irritation and disgust at the drink he’s given.

“You never had black coffee before? Heh.” Sousuke laughs that his client does not like coffee.

“Sorry, I should have asked for something else.” Makoto tries to take another sip, but he still has a dislike for it.

“It’s fine. I’ll finish it, and I don’t have sugar.” Sousuke takes the cup, and he leaves it on the counter. “But, let’s begin the portrait, shall we?”

“Oh, ok.” Makoto follows after the taller man from the kitchen into the halls. Makoto has noticed several paintings on the walls and in the apartment. He feels a sense of awe and respect for the man before him. Though he feels that way, Makoto couldn’t help but feel nervous.

They are at the end of the hallway at a door. Makoto sees the other doors from either side of him, and he braces himself when Sousuke opens the door before him. Turning the switch on, Makoto stares into the room inside as they enter. Inside, there are many portraits scattered everywhere. There are some that are finished and some that are still continuing. Makoto catches sight of several nude portraits and he quickly looks away when he sees female nude ones, feeling red in the face.

“Is this your first time?” Sousuke asks unexpectedly as he begins to roll up his sleeves.

“Y-yes it is.” Makoto answers, couldn’t help hiding his uneasiness in his voice. “It’s my first time doing this.”

“From the phone call, you sounded sure of yourself. I’m ready any time. I’ll wait when you feel comfortable. What I need is your confidence and that you take every single clothing off.” Sousuke walks over to look at several empty canvases. He finds a stool and sets it by the doors near a balcony. The view from outside will not have eyes peeping from other locations, so his clients will feel at ease from being seen except for Sousuke. He walks over to Makoto when he finds a white sheet and hands it to him. “I’m sure you want to cover yourself with this.”

“A-alright and thank you.” Makoto looks around and he finds a spot in a corner that’s empty and it’s not close to any of the portraits and drawings. He lays his bag down. He unwraps the scarf around his neck, and sets it on the floor. His jacket comes off next and he kicks off his shoes to the side. With each clothing, he feels his heart pounding. It’s silent, except for the sounds of his clothes coming off and the sounds of Sousuke setting up.

“Oh, Tachibana, I hope you don’t mind me smoking.”

Sousuke’s voice startles Makoto, who shakes his head vigorously from side to side. “No, I don’t mind the smoking, or you smoking at all!”

“Alright.” Makoto hears a light chuckle from the other man, and a flicker of a lighter. He hears Sousuke exhale and he can smell the tobacco from where he stands. He unbuttons the shirt he wears, and he slips it off his shoulders. He exhales with a low sigh.

“Oh, Tachibana, by the way, thanks for coming all the way here, but you sound really nervous. If you want to leave since this is your first time, that’s fine. You know where the door is.” Sousuke states nonchalantly as he offers that safe passage and a chance for Makoto to leave.

Makoto thinks of his folks and coming all the way here to find this studio, he shakes his hand. “No, I-I’m willing to stay till the end of your needs.”

“That’s reassuring to hear. I look forward to bringing the best out of you, and what you will be offering me, Makoto Tachibana.” Sousuke leans against the wall as he wipes the dust off one of the canvasses he finds.

Makoto sighs as he covers the sheet around his shoulders and covers his front as he walks over to where Sousuke is standing. He exhales and stubs out the cig on the ashtray near his feet. He points over at the stool. “Sit there. This being your first time, be glad that your first time nude modeling is me.”

“Oh, is there a reason?” Makoto is curious as he sits on the stool.

“This work gets a bit emotional for first timers like yourself. Rest assured, I will not force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. This is merely business for us, but I am here to work with you. But, in this kind of business, there are artists and photographers who will force you to do things that make you uncomfortable and violated, including things outside of the artwork and photographs. Many people who want the money are forced to do something they do not like. I am an artist, but I will not force you to do something that makes you feel violated. I hope that can assure yourself to feel comfortable to be under my gazes for awhile, even though my words alone isn’t enough.” Sousuke smiles comfortably and reassuringly as he sets the canvas down against a wall. He picks up a camera instead and he looks through the lenses.

“Thank you. I feel very comfortable. I will admit that my heart beats are going very fast, and I am extremely nervous. This isn’t easy, but I do need the money.” Makoto finally admits. He smiles, feeling glad to know what this artist is the kind that cares about how people feels. “Thank you for telling me about this.”

“Your welcome and your honesty is appreciated. Now, let me just tell you that I’m going to ask you to do various poses and this will take several hours. You will have breaks and I will pay you enough to last you for a month. Sounds good, Tachibana?” Sousuke walks over to his client as he holds the camera.

“Yes, it is.” Makoto nods his head in understanding.

 **  
“** Alright, let’s begin **.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I know for some, this isn't really how nude modeling works, but I tried my best. I had this idea for awhile and I wanted to write it.


End file.
